Forgive and Forget
by TheBigChillQueen
Summary: I'm not good at titles, but if you're a fan of Susan/Dr. Cockroach, then please read! This takes place in the MvA tv series after the events of the episode, 'The Sound of Fear'. Susan and Dr. Cockroach have a little chat. I can't say much more because I'd give too much away and plus I don't know what else to say. Please read and review!


**Hey guys, I'm back writing, even if it's just little drabbles like this one. I'm not sure when I'll be writing more of my other stories, but for now I'm working on any drabble idea I get. I have become such a huge fan of _Monsters vs. Aliens_ and am a very proud shipper of Susan/Dr. Cockroach and Susan/Link. I am a bit rusty writing stories since I haven't done so in a long time, but I hope you guys like what I have written so far!**

**Synopsis: This takes place after _'The Sound of Fear'_. Susan and Dr. Cockroach have a little chat. I can't say much more because I'd give the story away and plus I don't know what else to say. Please read and review!  
**

**EDIT: I fixed some grammar and sentence errors.**

_**Monsters vs.**_** Aliens**** (C) Dreamworks Animation**

* * *

Susan sighed as she entered her room, the steel door sliding and locking shut behind her. She sat down at her dresser, looking into the mirror. She had just gotten done with the longest shower she's ever had since her teenage years. She swore that, despite shampooing and conditioning her short, white hair at least four times, there were still globs of saliva in it. She hoped it was just her imagination and picked up the brush, beginning to comb her hair. Her regular uniform was going under a serious cleaning session, so she was currently in a pair of silky purple pajama shorts with a matching tank top that had a kitten playing with a yarn ball stitched on the front. She had to be careful not to accidentally activate her Ginormica powers since her other clothes didn't stretch to accommodate a 50-foot version of her.

Today had definitely been one of the weirdest and most awkward days she's ever had. And that was saying something since she currently resided in a secret, underground military base along with three other monsters and four aliens. Dr. Cockroach's elementary school teacher, Miss Klangpopper had suddenly dropped by the base, threatening to revoke the insect-man's mad science license and PhD. if he did not make up for a singing recital he had skipped out of in second grade. The problem was that the good doctor could not sing well and was doomed until big-mouthed Link had to give him the idea to have Susan secretly sing for him behind a curtain. Susan was opposed to it due to her "teacher's pet" status, but Dr. Cockroach had agreed to it, only he took it to the next level by using one of his crazy inventions to reverse Susan's subatomic structure, making her shrink instead of grow. The woman had then found herself singing through a mini megaphone _inside_ the doctor's mouth- of which he obviously never cared to clean; the fact that he ate garbage made this disturbing fact even more disgusting.

All had been going smoothly until Link slapped Dr. Cockroach's back, startling him and causing Susan to accidentally be swallowed. She had managed to get lodged into his esophagus, but a bigger issue had presented itself: if Susan was not removed within 10 minutes, the effects of the ray would wear off and she would revert back to normal size, causing the cockroach's head to explode. And Susan was _not_ willing to go the other way. The only solution was for Dr. Cockroach to sing a revoltingly horrible song from an equally nauseating musical that would literally cause the mad scientist to hurl her back up. It was literally a matter of life and death for them both. While the plan had worked, it was very disgusting to be suddenly expelled from the mouth of one of her best friends, coated in a thick and smelly layer of saliva, which resulted in the nearly hour long shower.

Susan was glad that Dr. Cockroach was safe now, but she still had to shudder at the thought of what would have happened if he were a few seconds late. She shook her head to clear the disconcerting image, setting down her brush. The giantess placed her elbows on the dresser and buried her face into her hands. She was exhausted from the day's events. She felt like she could sleep for weeks. Just as Susan was about to call it a day, there was a soft knock at the door. Susan groaned.

"Please, B.O.B, I'm not in the mood." Since she had got out of the bathroom, the amorphous blue blob had been questioning her nonstop about how it was like being inside someone's body. He finally left her alone when Link rescued her and led the brainless goop away to show him a "really cool thing", which was just a simple crate, but B.O.B was excited nonetheless.

A throat cleared and a meek voice replied. "Ah, it's me, Susan."

"Oh, Dr. C, I'm sorry," Susan quickly apologized, opening the door to her room. Her friend stood there, looking extremely guilty. His antennae were drooped behind his head as his eyebrows were furrowed in worry, his enormous, amber eyes looking at her in remorse. His mouth was in a tight frown and he held his arms behind his back, his right one rubbing the left nervously. Dr. Cockroach shifted from one foot to the other. "Doctor? Are you alright?" Susan asked with sincere concern, reaching a gentle hand out to rest on his shoulder. The half-cockroach man jumped back a bit but he nodded. "Yes, I-I'm fine. I was just worried about you, my dear."

Susan was astonished. "Me? Hey, I wasn't the one whose head was in danger of exploding." She stepped aside, inviting him in. Dr. Cockroach shuffled over to the center of the room and just stood there, still looking a bit shamefaced.

"Dr. Cockroach, please, sit down before you fall down from all that guilt," Susan insisted, grabbing his arm and leading him to her bed.

"N-no, I'm okay, really I-oof!" Dr. Cockroach said as he suddenly found himself pushed down on the very soft mattress of Susan's pink and frilly bed, nearly sinking in it. He quickly sat up, folding his hands in his lap, looking anywhere but at the 24-year old woman standing in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Doctor, I'm fine, there's no need for you to feel bad about what happened." Susan moved to sit beside her best friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, only to have it removed as the doctor suddenly stood up.

"But Susan, don't you see? It was because of my carelessness that nearly got us both killed!" The doctor began to pace around the room, absentmindedly making his way up the wall and onto the ceiling where he paced circles around the fan, still carrying on while Susan just watched helplessly from her bed, letting him rant on.

"Sure, my head would have exploded should you have returned to normal size a split second later, but you were far off worse!"

Susan wasn't sure how her situation trumped Dr. Cockroach's but she let him go on. "You could have eventually suffocated or been forced into my stomach." The doctor stopped pacing at this, his pupils contracting and his antennae drooping behind his head at this sudden realization. He looked positively green.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" Susan jumped up, reaching a hand towards him.

But Dr. Cockroach ignored her. "Oh, stomach acid is not a thing to mess with. I've seen what it is capable of, and with my cockroach ability to digest garbage, it is far more potent than human stomach acid." Dr. Cockroach grabbed hold of his lower eyelids and tugged on them. He had a habit of doing that when he was in severe distress. This was what made Susan decide she's had enough of watching her dear friend beat himself up. She activated her Ginormica powers so that she grew just a bit, enough to gently grab the doctor and bring him back down onto the ground. She shrank, her hands now grasping his shoulders firmly, shaking him to get him to listen to her. Dr. Cockroach looked down at her with wide, amber eyes that still shone with guilt and fear, but he had his full attention on her.

"Dr. Cockroach, you listen to me, and you listen good: You were in trouble and needed my help. Sure, shrinking and throwing me into your mouth against my will wasn't the best strategy, but it worked, or would have if you hadn't, well, you know, almost accidentally digested me. But you wanna know something else?"

"What?" Dr. Cockroach whimpered.

Susan smiled warmly and sat him back down on her bed, kneeling in front of him. "Your accidentally swallowing me and having to sing that horrible song to get me out in order to save us both is what made you face your fears and allowed Miss Klangpopper to pass you, saving your PhD.! And if it means helping you, then I would be more than happy to do it all over again! You're my best friend and I would do anything for you. Also, you said you couldn't sing, but did you not hear yourself? Doc, you so deserved more than what that old bat gave you, believe me. Flat and off-key, my butt."

The insect man smiled graciously at his snowy-haired friend. "Thank you, Susan. I-I guess you're right. Miss Klangpopper was always a strict broad…"

Susan gasped then laughed, playfully slapping the mad scientist's shoulder. "Dr. C! That's not very nice!"

"It's true, though, is it not?" Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "She never really did like me and always tended to give me lower marks on my assignments than the other students."

"That's so unfair."

"Yes, but now she's gone and I wouldn't ever have to see her again." Dr. Cockroach stood up, holding his hand out to help Susan up.

"Unless you have any other classes you skipped out on," Susan smirked mischievously.

"Oh, my dear, you dare doubt the great Dr. Cockroach?" the cockroach-headed monster grinned back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh no, I would _never_ doubt Dr. Cockroach, but I would doubt _Herbert_."

"Touché, my dear, touché!"

Susan giggled. "_Merci_."

It was then when the two realized that they were still holding hands. Susan blushed, her cheeks becoming a rosy pink. Dr. Cockroach quickly let go of her, whirling away, the peachy skin on his large head turning a light scarlet. His antennae were slightly twitching.

"I, _ahem_, I am glad you were able to help me, Susan, and I greatly appreciate all that you had went through on my behalf," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a shaky hand. He felt a strange feeling welling up inside of him, one that he hasn't felt in over 50 years. Susan was feeling the same way. She clutched her chest where she could feel her heart pitter-pattering. It was similar to how she had felt when she first met her ex-fiancé, Derek. Only, this time...it was much stronger. Could it be? Susan gulped silently, willing for her nerves to die down as she turned to face her monster comrade, whose back was still turned to her. He held his arms in front of him and seemed to be fidgeting and mumbling to himself about something. She watched his antennae wave around like crazy and smiled, chuckling lightly. This caught Dr. Cockroach's attention and he turned his head to glance back at her.

"Oh, Susan, I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude on you longer than I should have. I-I should go!" The bug-man was about to scurry off when Susan grasped his arm, stopping him.

"No! It's okay," she said quickly. Dr. Cockroach looked at her in surprise, hoping that the coppery tone of his cockroach head hid the rest of the blush that he could feel forming on his face. "Um, you can stay. That is, if you want to. You don't have to, I understand."

The mad scientist smiled sincerely at his friend and nodded, standing up straight in his classic erudite pose. "I would enjoy that very much, my dear, thank you. And, there is actually one other thing that I hoped to talk to you about," he added, his eyes gazing lovingly at her.

Susan looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

The giantess was stunned, to say the least, when Dr. Cockroach gingerly grasped her chin, pushing her head up slightly so that his lips could touch hers in a very gentle but amorous kiss. Her eyes widened. Dr. Cockroach was smiling when he broke off the kiss, but realized that he hadn't asked for her consent before he had done so. He was horrified and embarrassed now, especially after seeing how stupefied she looked.

"Susan, I'm so sorry, I'm such a fool! I should have taken into account that you probably wouldn't be ready for such a thing, especially not after what that jerk, Derek, had done to you. Ugh, I'm such an imbecile! I deserve to be bathed in bug-spray for this. What kind of gentleman am I if-" he was interrupted when Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back for another romantic kiss. This time, when they broke apart, she was looking at him with a seductive gaze and an impish grin.

"I love you too, Dr. Cockroach," she said softly, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphire pools.

Dr. Cockroach smirked back at her, his antennae twitching in joy. He playfully tickled the back of her neck with them as he held her closer to his body, his hands on her mid-back, like the gentleman he was. She still had her arms around his neck, her hands caressing the back of his head. A slight shiver danced up and down his spine. He kissed her forehead.

"Since the day you've come to this facility I have grown quite fascinated by you," Dr. Cockroach admitted.

"And the fact that I was a 50-foot woman had nothing to do with it?" Susan asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow, earning a soft laugh from her admirer.

"Well, that had something to do with it, but what really attracted me to you was your heart."

"Oh?"  
"Mmhmm. My dear, not only do you possess an impressive amount of resistibility and strength, but you also have great love and care for those around you, even for complete strangers. I don't know many who would have risked their lives to save hundreds of people from plummeting to their doom from a bridge while, at the same time, holding off a robot much larger than herself or anyone who would be willing to save her friends from a spaceship was that about to explode. I also don't know many who learned not to judge others for their appearance and only to care about what's on the inside. You, my dear, are not only beautiful, but you are also very generous and very smart, even more so than you have ever given yourself credit for. And anyone who dare says otherwise can go take a nice, long walk off of a short pier!"

Susan laughed and rested her head on his chest, sighing. "Oh, Dr. C, you're so chivalrous. That's one thing that I've always loved about you."

"It is?" Dr. Cockroach looked down at the top of her head, admiring how beautifully white it was; much like a swan's feathers. And it was very soft and clean, smelling of lavender and vanilla. He had to make a note to mention that he rather loved that brand of shampoo and conditioner she used often.

"Yep. I mean, sure I was a little freaked out when we first met."

"You tried to hit me repeatedly with a spoon then did proceeded to hit me against the table while I was grabbing onto it for dear life," Dr. Cockroach good-humoredly pointed out to her.

Susan rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. "Yes, and have I told you how many times I was sorry about that?"

Dr. Cockroach laughed merrily and held her tighter, kissing her scalp. "More than enough, my dear."

"Yeah, anyways, I got used to your…bugginess…rather quickly. Your mad scientist side, however, that took a bit longer." Susan looked at him with a sly grin.

"Yes, it took the others quite some time to get used to that as well, I must admit."

"But I must admit that I am rather attracted to that adorable laugh of yours!"

Dr. Cockroach suppressed the urge to break out his signature maniacal laughter, knowing that doing something after someone else said they loved that thing was rather clichéd. Plus it was hardly the appropriate time. Instead, he settled for nuzzling Susan's neck, placing kisses on it. The female monster giggled like a little girl. "Herbie, stop that."

"Stop what, my angel?" he asked innocently, now using his antennae to caress her neck as he continued to kiss her affectionately.

Susan shuddered with pleasure, _"__That,"_ she hissed, trying to shove him back and stifle a giggle. "We're gonna wake the others!"

As if on cue, a throat was cleared and the two monsters jumped, looking at the open door, looking like deer in headlights. A half-fish, half-ape monster was leaning against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed and a toothy smirk on his face, looking at them with knowing red eyes.

"Am I…interrupting something?" he asked innocently.

"Ooh! What's going on in here?" A blue, nearly opaque blob with a single maroon eye suddenly appeared on the other side of the door, a broad and oblivious smile on his face. "Oh! Are we having a sleepover in Susan's room? I'll grab my toothbrush!"

Link stopped B.O.B by grabbing hold of him and pulling him back. "Sorry, B.O.B, not this time. It seems like this sleepover is already over capacity." Link waggled his eyebrows at the still stunned Dr. Cockroach and Susan, who realized that they were still holding one another. They quickly stepped apart, faces red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Link, B.O.B! Can't you guys ever knock?" Susan growled.

"Sorry, but the door was open," the fish-ape shrugged. Susan slapped her forehead, realizing that she had forgotten to shut the sliding steel door after she had invited the doctor inside.

"So, we're not having a sleepover?" B.O.B asked, looking somewhat disappointed, his large eye wide and looking puppyish.

This time, Dr. Cockroach slapped his forehead. "Will you two just leave before I decide to experiment on you?"

"Whoa, hey, easy there, Doc Roach," Link sniggered, holding up his hands defensively. "I was just passing by when I heard you two lovebirds. By the way, gross. You two should really start checking to see if you close the door next time you want to start calling each other pet names and making out." He emphasized the last two words by making a kissy face motion with mocking make-out gestures. B.O.B had joined in, even though he was clueless as to what was happening.

Dr. Cockroach had finally had it. With an audible growl, he charged at the fish-ape and the azure blob.  
"Uh-oh! B.O.B, run!" Link laughed, grabbing the other monster and dragging him away as the two were now being chased around the living quarters by an irate cockroach-headed mad scientist who was yelling threats of what he was going to do once he got his hands on them.

Susan sighed, sitting back on her bed, crossing her legs Indian style and propping her elbow on her knee. She rested her chin on her hand as she watched her new boyfriend pursue her other monster friends, laughing quietly to herself and shaking her head fondly.

She's been with these monsters for about a year now and they never failed to make her laugh, even if it was unintentional. And now that she was dating the kindest and caring man she's ever known that truly loved her for herself, Susan knew that her life couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you all liked it! :)**


End file.
